1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lockable firearm holsters, and more particularly to maintaining a container locked until the presentation of a fingerprint of an approved user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of weapon holsters and other containers such as purse, suitcases, attache cases and the like, is known in the prior art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,728 to Wilson discloses a weapon holster which employs solenoids. U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,281 to Nichols discloses a holster with trigger guard gripping device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,200 to Blanchard discloses a storage holster for locking a handgun in place and preventing access to the handgun by unauthorized persons. U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,380 to Wu discloses a safety holster for receiving the barrel and receiver portion of a handgun. U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,155 to Gallagher discloses a holster lock for simultaneously contacting the trigger guard and muzzle of a handgun in a holster. U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,471 to French discloses a gun holster having a main frame formed from two flattened C-shaped pieces. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,114 to Owens discloses a safety device for a firearm having a first signal means for generating a first status signal reflecting the status of the receptacle as to whether the firearm is engaged or disengaged within the receptacle.
In this respect, the container security system with identification means according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of insuring that only authorized individuals have access to a firearm.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved container security system with identification means which can be used for insuring that only authorized individuals have access to the contents of the container. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.